Liquors
Liquors is a series of hunting and herbalist collecting quests available through Winston Quarterhouse, who appears after completing the Field Assistant quest series in Arizona. Quests Liquors I ;Intro :Winston Quarterhouse wants to make his saloon the go-to destination for the high-class drinker. So he's lookin' to spice up his drinks with tiny bursts of flavor. Wanna help him out? ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :15 Spiny Hackberries (Requires 3 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 115 :Coins: 150 Liquors II ;Intro :Winston's got a lager he needs to temper with a particular aromatic relish in order to stop it from tasting like goat urine. ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :10 Tiger Lily Flowers (Requires 2 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 195 :Coins: 250 Liquors III ;Intro :Apparently if one leaves an assemblage of apples to rot, then one can brew a splendid draft with a savory aftertaste. ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :25 Wild Apples (Requires 5 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 275 :Coins: 350 Liquors IV ;Intro :Winston heard that the Chinese serve a special drink inside the hollowed-out head of a dead monkey. He wants to do something similar. Only with jaguars. ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :5 Jaguar Heads (Requires 5 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 355 :Coins: 450 Liquors V ;Intro :Winston wants to mix Saguaro Blossom extract with a splash of whiskey and... see what happens. ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :20 Saguaro Blossoms (Requires 4 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 435 :Coins: 550 Liquors VI ;Intro :It seems the storehouse containing those apples you brought Winston just exploded. Perhaps you'd be willing to help him restock his supplies? ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :25 Wild Apples (Requires 5 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 515 :Coins: 650 Liquors VII ;Intro :When a gentleman debates politics and imbibes his Jaguar Eyeball Lily Surprise, he must do so in an environment that makes him feel as if he is above the forces of nature. For this reason, Winston would like you to get him some bear heads. ;Outro :Oh, good! Talk to me again if you want to do more business! ;Items to collect :15 Bear Heads (Requires 15 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 595 :Coins: 750 Liquors VIII ;Intro :I've just tried the artisan's new drink, and it's incredible! He needs more Arizona Sunflowers to brew more! Help him out! ;Outro :I don't need your services anymore. Thanks to you, I've got tons of liquor to sell! ;Items to collect :30 Arizona Sunflowers (Requires 6 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: 675 :Coins: 850 Achievements Category:Quests Category:Arizona